Shinji Kagura
Shinji Kagura is the canon protagonist of God Eater Resurrection, replacing Yuu Kannagi for said game's localized Western version. Biography Story Log #1http://www.god-eater.com/us/log-1-shinji/: Shinji is one of the few survivors left on earth since the outburst of humanity’s scourge, the monstrous life forms called Aragami, the Raging Gods. His family, friends and everyone he knew and cared for were killed. Shinji was left wandering the wilderness for days, helpless. He can’t recall how many times he wished they took him as well... Until he met them. The God Eaters, mankind’s vanguard in its struggle for survival. And for the first time in many years he felt this uplifting feeling: Hope. Story Log #2http://www.god-eater.com/us/log-2-aptitude-test/: Shinji can hardly describe how he feels. As much as his body burns with exhaustion, his spirit is lifted. He arrived at Fenrir Far East Branch to take the Aptitude Test required to become a God Eater. The biotech firm seemed to believe in his possible genetic match with one of their God Arcs, the only weapons effective against Aragami known to man. The process is painful, but the prospect of fighting for a better future makes it easy to endure. Shinji is now wearing the Armlet with which he'll be able to control his God Arc as a protector of mankind. Story Log #3http://www.god-eater.com/us/log-3-kota-and-tsubaki/: Shinji met another rookie, Kota Fujiki. Kota doesn't seem too concerned about the seriousness of their purpose as God Eaters. Shinji admitted, Kota's casual manners are a welcome addition to the military style discipline applied around the Far East Branch. Then, he met with Tsubaki Amamiya, the new recruit's adviser. He wouldn't want to be on her black list... Tsubaki is very strict, she's almost scary. Shinji better not be late to his medical checkup... Story Log #4http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-4-new-type-god-eater/: Shinji had a medical checkup with Dr. Paylor Sakaki, Head of Aragami Technology R & D. Dr. Sakaki told Shinji he's one of the rare people matching with the recently developed New-Type God Arc: a weapon capable of transforming into Melee and Ranged form. Dr. Sakaki is quite eccentric, but Shinji bet he knows Aragami better than most. Fenrir Far East's Director Johannes von Schicksal was also present, Shinji heard he too was a renowned scientist in his days. Director Schicksal gave him more insight on Fenrir's ultimate goal, the Aegis Project: the construction of a utopia impregnable to Aragami attacks, located far out to sea with the capacity of hosting all of humanity. Shinji supposed to attend the Basic Physical and Combat Training next but he's dying to check out the Weaponry and Armor Clinic, what should he do? Story Log #5http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-5-weaponry/: Training will have to wait, Shinji couldn't resist visiting the Weaponry and Armor Clinic and he can't wait to try out all the different forms his God Arc can take. Shinji paid a visit to the Weaponry and Armor Clinic, where he met the amazing Licca Kusunoki and in her uplifting presence and the perfect knowledge of her trade Shinji learned a lot about God Arcs. There are six different Melee forms: Short Blade, Long Blade, Buster Blade, Charge Spear, Boost Hammer and Variant Scythe. As well as four different Ranged forms: Assault Gun, Sniper Gun, Blast Gun and Shotgun. Since Shinji is a New-Type God Arc user, he can swap between both Melee and Ranged form at will and adapt to any combat situation. Story Log #6http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-6-training-center/: Shinji had the occasion to use his God Arc. Fenrir has an impressively realistic combat simulator. So much, that Shinji found himself fearing for his life once or twice when the target dummies had the upper hand. Under Tsubaki's supervision, Shinji got to practice his physical skills and technique with the God Arc. The watchword seems to be "safety first", she insisted him master evasion and manage to block attacks with his God Arc's Shield form. It was learning how to hack and slash the Aragami looking dummies he enjoyed the most. He can't wait to put what he learned to good use! Story Log #7http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-7-fenrirs-far-east-branch/: Shinji gets the chance to get more familiar with the place known as the "Den". He had a little walk around the compound in between training sessions. He explains how the whole complex looks like a fortress, thanks to the massive Anti-Aragami walls surrounding the settlement outside the headquarters. He mentions that the settlement provides housing for the families of God Eaters and Fenrir personnel alike. However, beyond the security of the impregnable walls is another settlement, where people who've been denied access because of their genetic mismatch with God Arcs gather and live in fear. He believes that the only way can help is to gather materials to make the Aegis Project a reality as fast as God Eaters can. Story Log #8http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-8-lindow-first-mission/: Shinji is now considering himself a true God Eater. He just got back from his first Mission and he was teaming up with none other than Lindow Amamiya, leader of the 1st Unit. Shinji heard about Lindow before and he's nothing like he expected. Shinji mentions Lindow seems so casual and quick to joke around, but Shinji can tell his reputation of being the finest leader is well earned. Lindow taught him how working as a team is crucial during Missions. But most of all, Lindow taught him how nothing's more important than keeping everyone safe. He really hopes him and Lindow didn't put Hibari in trouble with their unplanned outing. Hibari is their Mission Operator and she's extremely kind. He can't wait to go on another Mission with the other Unit members but Dr. Sakaki's expecting him for a lecture about Aragami, what should he do? Story Log #9http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-9-oracle-cells/: Shinji decided to learn more about Aragami before taking on another Mission. They mentioned knowledge is power. Today those words never rang so true. Dr. Sakaki gave him a lecture on the true nature of Aragami. He's still baffled by what he learned... While apparently only one being, Aragami are actually colonies of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms called Oracle Cells. These cells regroup around a core that acts as a command center. To destroy an Aragami, the only way is to extract its core and only the God Arcs are capable of doing so. Once the core is removed the Oracle Cells lose their cohesion and dissipate into nothingness. Story Log #10http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-10-sakuya/: Shinji learned a very important aspect of the battlefield in the morning. He got the chance to team up with Sakuya Tachibana on his second Mission. Sakuya is 1st Unit's veteran sniper and Shinji feels he can really trust her to have his back. She told Shinji about the necessity of staying in his team's shooting range at all time. Teaming up with a Ranged type God Eater seems extremely effective. She also told him about the different Shield types: Buckler, Regular and Tower. The faster they deploy, the least they protect. Shinji better choose his shield wisely. Story Log #11http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-11-norn/: Dr. Sakaki mentioned the NORN terminal as a reliable source of information and it by far exceeded Shinji's expectations. Everything he need to know about Aragami, equipment, fields and people is in the database and much more. Next time he encounter a new type of enemy, he'll make sure to check the NORN for valuable data. Shinji also discovered he could use it to organize his equipment and access different key features. He will try to always check his mails, but it seems only Kota bothers to write him some lately. Story Log #12http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-12-devouring/: One of the key aspect of their duty as God Eaters is, beside protecting people, to gather materials to accelerate the completion of the Aegis Project. They do so by using their God Arcs to Devour the core of fallen Aragami. There are different ways of devouring Aragami, they call them Predator Styles. Some can be accomplished quite fast, in the heat of combat, but gathers fewer Materials. Shinji feels he could discover ways to unlock new Predator Styles when he'll get stronger. He heard Materials could be used to craft and upgrade equipment as well, he can't wait to give it a try, but he also wants to meet the infamous Soma Schicksal. What should he do? Story Log #13http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-13-soma/: Curiosity got the best of Shinji. He really wanted to meet the one people call the "Death God". Shinji is not sure what to think of him. He'd never met someone as taciturn as Soma Schicksal. He seems unconcerned by others, but Shinji wonder if Soma really doesn't care. In any case he is a formidable Melee fighter. During their Mission, Shinji watched and learned how Soma masters mobility on the battlefield. He knows exactly when to rush in and when to pull back. Regardless how cold Soma acted toward Shinji, he still taught him how to use Consumables to heal himself when injured and Stun or Snare Aragami with Grenades and Traps. Story Log #14http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-14-crafting/: Shinji heard Soma was a stellar Melee fighter, he better gear up to impress him. Now he knows how to make good use of the Materials not used for the Aegis Project. With enough Materials and money, Shinji could Craft any God Arc form and even Upgrade the ones he owned. They sometimes come across abandoned God Arcs from fallen God Eaters during Missions. The best way to honor them is by salvaging and merging their parts with their own to enhance their Skills and provide them with significant bonuses during combat. Shinji just crafted himself a fine blade the Aragami will come to fear! Story Log #15http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-15-clothing/: Shinji feels like it's time for him to change his bland uniform for something more suiting his personality. As it happens, Shinji found out he could also Craft new outfits. Since everyone around the Den has their own unique style, he think it's about time he do something about his own. Shinji doesn't want to look too extravagant, he's thinking of something green. Story Log #16http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-16-the-merchant/: Shinji came across a strange looking man in the lobby. This man is sitting with his bags all over the place. Shinji took him for a newly arrived refugee but it turns out he's a Merchant. Merchant has an impressive collection of useful wares. Shinji is planning on refilling his Consumables from Merchant's shop as often as he can afford it. One should never face Aragami unprepared. Merchant seems to sell Equipment occasionally as well as Bullets and Crafting Materials. Another good thing is that Merchant is willing to buy any spare wares he has for sale. He can tell they'll be seeing each other quite often. There's another intriguing man in the lobby Shinji like to meet. People say he's a retired God Eater from the first generation, but Kota's been bugging Shinji about something he discovered that he wants to show him, should he check him first? Story Log #17http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-17-gen/: Shinji decided to meet the mysterious maimed man. It was an inspiring encounter. Gen Momota is the only survivor of the first batch of God Eater. Back then the God Arcs were pistol-shaped and their knowledge of Aragami very limited. His extended experience as a God Eater and former military proved extremely useful. Gen taught Shinji about the damage types he can inflict: Sunder, Crush and Pierce. Choosing the right gear for each Mission is crucial because Aragami have different resistances. It's possible to maximize the damage furthermore by applying Elements such as Blaze, Freeze, Spark, Divine and Recovery. In his last advice, Gen told Shinji to always look out for an Aragami's weak points in order to deliver lethal blows. Story Log #18http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-18-kota/: Shinji was surprised Kota actually had very interesting things to show him. First of all Kota showed Shinji how to make better use of his Ranged form by locking on his targets, hence keeping mobility and accuracy. There's a wide range of Bullets to choose from depending on the situation and Kota showed him how he could craft some himself. The customization possibilities are incredible. Shinji managed to create a bullet that fires with an elliptical curve that covers a wider range. He can't wait to experiment more options and try them out during Missions. Story Log #19http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-19-vajra-reika/: Shinji haven't yet recovered the full extent of his memories, but he'll try to explain what happened the best he can. A few days ago, Shinji went on his first Mission with the full 1st Unit. Under Lindow's command, Sakuya, Soma, Kota and him were sent to the Wailing Plains to gather simple Ogretail cores. Infused with battle lust and over-confident in Shinji's abilities, he tried to take on a wandering Vajra all by himself. This large, vicious Aragami has the ability to harness the power of lightning and before Shinji knew it, he was struck by the biggest shock his body ever felt. He was knocked down in a split second and sent straight into a comatose state. During Shinji's absence, he had visions of places, people and faces. Familiar faces, one in particular, kept coming back. Its eerie contours became sharper, and sharper, until he could no longer mistake: Shinji saw his sister Reika in his coma. Story Log #20http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-20-defense-unit/: Shinji was introduced to the Den's Defense Unit, the 2nd Unit. Their leader, Tatsumi O'Mori is a nice, cheerful Melee type God Eater with an obvious crush on Hibari. The others are Kanon Daiba and Brendan Bardell, he would love to get to know them better but they're not very talkative. Shinji feels he regained most of his abilities lately and he's looking forward to going back on the Fields. His experience with the Vajra has deeply humbled Shinji and he pledge to never put his Unit, himself or anyone else in harm's way. He would like to team up with the members of the Defense Unit for his next Mission, shall he team up with Brendan or Kanon? Story Log #21http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-21-kanon/: He'll get to know Brendan on Shinji's next expedition. His Mission with Kanon was very instructive, now he understand why so many God Eaters avoid teaming up with her. Her misfire rate is astonishing, she almost killed Shinji twice with her mortar. He has to admit that Kanon's recklessness and brash personality is however quite entertaining. But since a certain amount of discipline is required on the battlefield, Shinji practiced his leadership skills by giving her Commands. Needless to say, she didn't follow Shinji's orders properly until he saved her from a desperate situation. He think he'll stick to seeing her inside the Den. Story Log #22http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-22-brendan/: Shinji wanted to team up with the Defense Unit's Melee specialist first. Although having little experience as a God Eater himself, Brendan is an impressive Buster Blade wielder comparable to Soma. Brendan showed Shinji how he could enhance their abilities through Link Burst. When Shinji used a Predator Style to devour an Aragami, he also captured part of their abilities in the form of Aragami Bullets. He can either use those Bullets back on the Aragami or transfer them on his allies, infusing them with Link Burst to significantly boost their aptitude in combat. From now on, he'll try to keep his team mates in Link Burst as long as possible. Story Log #23http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-23-support/: Shinji discovered that by teaming up with the same people frequently, he eventually develop affinities with them which potentially unlocks Support Abilities. Depending on the nature of his team mates, whether they be on the ground or just backup, different perks are activated. He can, for instance, salvage more Materials or his team members can have bigger supplies of Grenades or Traps. Everyone has unique Personal Abilities. He think he should choose who regularly team up with wisely from now on. Story Log #24http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-24-alisa/: Shinji met another New-Type God Eater just like him. Her name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. She was transferred from Fenrir's Russian Branch on Director Schicksal's request. He heard her results in simulated combat are exceptional, but something about her attitude really puts him off. She seems overconfident in her abilities and acts almost condescendingly toward everyone at the Den. Shinji wishes Alisa just chill out a little bit. With the help of another New-Type God Eater they might be able to take on bigger challenges. Maybe it's time he get revenge on the Vajra that almost killed him. He heard other New-Types were on their way from different Branches, should he meet them first? Story Log #25http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-25-teamwork/: Shinji decided to wait for the convoys and his spirit is soaring high. He met many other New-Type God Eaters today. They were summoned to the Far East Branch to take part in their plan to accelerate the Aegis Project. With their forces combined, they are, New-Types, can achieve so much more. He never thought they were so many willing to risk their lives to make a change but when they stood together, the future never seemed so bright. Story Log #26http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-26-revenge-on-the-vajra/: The Vajra that nearly killed Shinji. This time, the vicious Aragami was no match for the 1st Unit. He swore, however, that this was no easy fight. At first, the Vajra moved so fast it easily outmaneuvered them, but once they synchronized their attacks they managed to pin it down. When facing such a foe, coordination is paramount. Shinji's team found a way to anticipate Vajra's deadly lightning bolts by observing its offensive patterns. This Aragami seemed vulnerable in the front legs, abdomen and tail and their Stun Grenades got more effective once it was enraged. Lindow gave Shinji the honor of delivering the final blow. The Vajra is no more. Personality In spite of his impatience and eagerness to go on a mission, Shinji is very cautious, always prepared and thinks twice before he acts. He also respects the higher ranked God Eaters, notably Lindow, Sakuya and Soma. Appearance Shinji is a teenage boy with short black hair and green eyes. His first outfit is a blue Fenrir formal uniform with a white shirt underneath, a black glove in his left hand, black pants with two pockets, and short dark gray boots. His signature outfit is a black and green version of Fenrir formal uniform. Character Relationships *Reika Kagura - His sister died from the Aragami's invasion. She actually survived and currently in mobile fortress Friar as Blood member in God Eater 2 Rage Burst. Trivia *Shinji's backstory shares a remarkable similarity with that of Lenka Utsugi. A major difference being that Shinji was not adopted and his family was blood-related to him. *Despite the fact that Shinji is the canonical protagonist of the western version of God Eater Resurrection, he did not replace Yuu Kannagi in the NORN Database entry for the western version of God Eater 2 Rage Burst. See Also *Shinji Kagura/Gallery *Protagonist (God Eater) *Avatars/God Eater Resurrection Reference List Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eaters Category:Characters